Neo Venus Construction
The Neo Venus Construction, or simply known as NEVEC, was an interstellar megacorporation aswell as a major military and scientific presence on E.D.N III, it serves as the main antagonist in all Lost Planet games. Although they were originally stationed on E.D.N. III as a colonial military force meant to keep order, their rule became increasingly tyrannical, causing the Snow Pirates to fight back against NEVEC's forces. NEVEC's primary mission is the Frontier project - a massive undertaking which is designed to terraform the planet making it habitable for human life but at any cost. NEVEC is called the most generous and selfless organization throughout all of Earth and the galaxy, that is the image they have created for the public as well as for the miners that work for them. NEVEC had become a dictatorial force on E.D.N. III having defeated the Akrid and only being left with defeating the Snow Pirates who were rebelling against their governance. History Before the events Although much is not known about NEVEC before the first colonization of E.D.N III. It is speculated that it was formed as a Galactic political organization, meant to keep order across parts of the Milky Way Galaxy. First Colonization In T.C. -80 (80 years before the Trial Century) the first colonization began. NEVEC sent the first expedition team led by General Charles Braddock and the first team successfully landed with no issues to begin with. Many facilities were constructed to handle the population, including several cities. Colonization appeared to be successful. However, as the colony began to expand the humans encountered a new form of alien life known as the Akrid. NEVEC had two mining expeditions, the first one was a complete failure in which caused NEVEC to abandon them (there were only three survivors at the time: Sarah Braddock, Cherles Braddock and Phil Braddock (as a baby). The second expedition consists Gale Holden, Jim Peyton, Renard LaRocha and many more. Jim Peyton and Dr. Kendrick Kovac are the latest recruits to join NEVEC and as Phil Braddock sends him on more and more missions Jim unravels many secrets such as survivors from the first colony who lived in the camp of the forgotten and finds a women named Mira who he has seen two times but not in person. She explains where he is and what has happened. Jim tries to escape but fails and instead finds himself in front of the camp's leader, Souichi . He explains to Jim what NEVEC did and the price they all payed, Later on troops from NEVEC come into Coronis and jim meets the leader Caleb Isenberg, Near the end of the game this causes the creation of a war in which the Snow Pirates win at the time. This first war triggers the on going battle between NEVEC and the Snow Pirates. The Akrid were clearly a hostile force but the colonists did not possess strong enough weapons to fight the Akrid. They were forced to retreat from E.D.N. III. Only four people are known to leave the planet: Charles Braddock, Sarah Braddock, Phil Braddock and an unnamed Female pilot. The rest were left behind to fend for themselves thus creating the first generation Snow Pirates that, at the time, were led by a man named Souichi. During the fighting, humanity discovered a new type of energy source, Thermal Energy, in the bodies of the Akrid. Second Colonization NEVEC retailed against the Akrid by developing the Vital Suits, humans returned to E.D.N. III and the colonization experiment began again but this time under the leadership of Dennis Isenberg and with his Frontier Project. However Isenberg's plan was to ensure E.D.N III stays under NEVEC control and terminate all Snow Pirates and Akrid alike. The chief of the NEVEC Military went to Bandero, who later kills Gale Holden who falls into a NEVEC trap, set by Ivan Solotov. Wayne Holden, father of Gale realised that Yuri Solotov left his Snow Pirate group to join with NEVEC to work on the Frontier project. However Yuri never knew that the Frontier system will exterminate everyone on E.D.N III, so he attempts to stop the system, but it only resulted in him being imprisoned and tortured. Yuri contacts Joe to meet up with Wayne and provide him with an upgraded Harmonizer. According to what the NEVEC personals has informed, Yuri has been arrested for "sniffing around too much" which then resulted in his death shortly afterwards when Rick and Luka discovered Yuri. Wayne then quickly went to aid Yuri, however shortly after his arrival, Yuri was already about to pass away and died. While Wayne begins his attack on NEVEC's honcho, Commander Isenberg, Basil sacrifices herself to buy him time and Joe sets off explosives to destroy the elevator from which NEVEC would hide. Isenberg, with his plans starting to look down, was beginning to become impatient with the Snow Pirates infiltration within the Frontier system and fighting NEVEC forces outside the orbital elevator. He then confronts Wayne within his very own Vital Suit and tells him to mind his own business, Wayne declines and faces Isenberg on his own in a VS combat, resulting in the destruction of the Frontier system, sabotaged by Joe. Isenberg survived the impact within his VS and then confronts Wayne one more time, face to face. Isenberg was killed after being shot by Wayne's pistol, right before he passes out, losing his memory again. NEVEC's Divergence 10 years after Isenberg's death, NEVEC has been divided into two factions. the New NEVEC, who remain dedicated to Isenberg's goals of exploiting the planet's Thermal Energy and wiping out the Snow Pirates, and the Ex-NEVEC, a group of rogue NEVEC agents who defected from the organization in order to stop NEVEC's plans for exploiting the planet. The objective of NEVEC is supposedly to prevent an Akrid (known as the Over-G) from morphing into its final stage of its evolution. The Over-G's final evolution leap will release countless tons of thermal energy. To achieve this, they have created a huge orbital cannon stationed on the space station NEOS. NEVEC has been working on creation of clones, and they would mainly send them on suicidal missions incase they decide to abandon NEVEC. The Task Force First Descent, a special forces organization made up of clones from an experimental supersoldier project using NEVEC employee Ivan Solotov. Contrary to NEVEC's suspicious attitude towards them, the NEVEC deserters have faith on them and apparently care about their wellbeing. As Ex-NEVEC forces made several achieved victories against NEVEC, their grip on E.D.N III is slowly starting to crumble. During an Ex-NEVEC invasion of a NEVEC base. The facility has been successfully captured and an experimental weapon created by NEVEC is destroyed. A team of Ex-NEVEC soldiers led by Camelot has stowaway on a shuttle headed for the space station NEOS. The plan is to use its massive firepower to destroy the Over-G before it reaches its final form. When Camelot's Ex-NEVEC team reaches NEOS, it already starts its firing sequences on the Over-G. Ex-NEVEC troops has taken the cannon as well as the station itself. NEVEC however retaliated by using VSs to encounter Camelot's team inside NEOS's cannon control room. With the help of the Task Force First Descent, the Ex-NEVEC team then makes their way back to E.D.N III while TFFD stays behind and recharge the cannon so it will be ready to kill the Over-G. Ex-NEVEC has gained its victory against NEVEC by killing the Over-G, preventing their chance in destroying the planet and has been driven off world. Known Members Leaders/High-Ranking Members *Caleb Isenberg (high ranking officer) (deceased) *Dennis Isenberg (head of the organization) (deceased) *Bandero (head of NEVEC's Military) (deceased) *Joe (defected) *Unnamed Ex-NEVEC Commander (Ex-NEVEC leader) (defected) *NEVEC High-Up *Yuri Solotov (head researcher) (deceased) *Unnamed Ex-NEVEC Adjutant (defected) Other Members *Ivan Solotov *Charles Braddock (deceased) *Phil Braddock (deceased) *Gale Holden (defected) (deceased) *Jim Peyton (defected) (deceased) *Dr. Roman *Renard LaRoche *Dr. Kendrick Kovac *Camelot (defected) (joined the Ex-NEVEC) *Lancelot (defected) (joined the Ex-NEVEC *Tristan (defected) (joined the Ex-NEVEC) *Percival (defected) (joined the Ex-NEVEC) Gallery nevec id.png NEVEC.jpg concept art nevec.jpg more nevec.png NEVEC Military NEVEC 7.jpg|New NEVEC Uniform NEVEC 9.png|Task Force First Descent heading into Central City NEVEC 10.png|New NEVEC Soldiers stationed in Central City (1) NEVEC 11.png|New NEVEC Soldiers stationed in Central City (2) NEVEC 8.jpg|Aquatic NEVEC Uniform NEVEC 12.png|NEVEC Aquatic VSs engagement NEVEC 13.png|Overland Battleship NEVEC 14.png|NEOS orbiting E.D.N III NEVEC 15.jpg|Ex-NEVEC Commander standing next to his adjutant NEVEC 16.jpg|Ex-NEVEC Submersibles NEVEC 17.jpg|Ex-NEVEC Uniform (same as the original NEVEC outfit) NEVEC 18.png|Textured outfit NEVEC 19.jpg|Ex-NEVEC Troopers engaging NEVEC 20.jpg|Ex-NEVEC Troopers NEVEC 2.jpg|NEVEC Soldiers of the second colonization NEVEC 1.jpg|NEVEC forces near the orbital elevator NEVEC 3.jpg|Bandero (head of NEVEC's military) ready to execute Gale Holden. NEVEC 4.jpg|NEVEC VS squadron. NEVEC 5.jpg|NEVEC Vital Suits marching towards the Crimson Pirate Base NEVEC 6.jpg|Standard NEVEC Soldier Category:Corporations Category:Destroyers Category:Organizations Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Betrayed Category:Military Category:Imperialists